After an aluminum alloy wheel blank is cast, burrs appear at the mould assembly position of the upper and lower rims; when internal inspection scanning is performed on an aluminum alloy wheel via an X-ray machine, the wheel burrs have great damage to the X-ray machine; meanwhile, the wheel burrs also have great influence on capture and alignment in the subsequent machining process. The wheel burrs are manually cut in the existing disposal method, so that much manpower is consumed, the efficiency is relatively low, and the burr cutting effect is not ideal. A burr removing machine can complete the burr cutting operation with high efficiency and high quality and reduce the manpower cost.